One Day
by Jeannexta
Summary: Berawal dari penolakan karena gengsi, Sasuke akhirnya mengawasi Naruto diam-diam selama satu hari. # "Kau harus membayar semuanya, karena semalam sudah membuatku terlihat seperti pemerkosa di tengah jalan dan kau juga muntah di bajuku." # SasuNaru; Boys Love; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"Mau apa kau, _Dobe_?"

Senyum lebar Naruto langsung lenyap mendengar sambutan si pemilik rumah yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Oi," wajah Sasuke menggelap melihat keterdiaman tamu yang tak diundang. Sungguh kesalahan besar berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha Sasuke di pagi hari saat perutnya belum terisi sarapan. Naruto meneguk ludah diam-diam. Sosok Sasuke di matanya terlihat seperti singa yang sedang kelaparan. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan diterkam dan ditelan hidup-hidup. " _Dobe_ —"

"Apa kau mau berlatih denganku hari ini, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Tidak." Tak sampai satu detik, Sasuke menjawab dingin.

Tapi bukan Naruto kalau akan langsung menyerah karena mendengar satu kali penolakan. "Satu hari ini saja!" Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada. Kedua matanya dibuat seperti anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali. Pergi sana," desis Sasuke, semakin dingin. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan anak kucing Naruto.

Kejaaam! Naruto berteriak histeris dalam hati. Kedua bahunya turun dengan lemas. Aura suram menguar dari balik punggungnya.

Sasuke mendengus, sembari berbalik untuk menutup pintu rumahnya. Berniat melanjutkan memakan sarapan paginya yang tertunda. Tapi—

"Aku akan bertambah kuat dan melawan Itachi."

Entah ke mana hilangnya aura suram di balik punggungnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Naruto mengubah gaya rambutnya persis seperti Sasuke sambil bergaya sok _cool_ ; memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Sasuke terperangah selama tiga detik.

"Biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu, Naruto."

Sasuke tercekat. " _Dobe_ —"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain, Naruto."

"Oi, _Dobe_!" geram Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah memerah; malu bercampur marah. "Itu tidak terdengar seperti kalimatku!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto..."

" _URUSAI_!" Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram kerah depan jaket Naruto. "AKU TIDAK PERNAH BICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 ** _Canon Universe_**

 **T** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Friendship/Humor**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menceritakan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari Haikyuu! _doujinshi_ \- I Got Drunk karya Bubun Hanten.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ ...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **One Day**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meringis. Benjol di atas kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat hadiah dari Sasuke. Dengan bibir manyun, Naruto terus berjalan menuju rumah gurunya. Tak bisa mengajak Sasuke berlatih bersama, masih ada gurunya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi _sensei_!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu begitu ia sampai.

Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Pria bermasker itu agak terkejut melihat kedatangan salah satu muridnya. Seingatnya hari ini tak ada misi untuk ketiga muridnya.

"Oh, Naruto. Ada apa kau datang ke sini?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Kakashi _sensei_ , hari ini temani aku berlatih, ya? _Onegai_?"

"Waduh," Kakashi tersenyum dengan wajah tak enak di balik maskernya. "Aku baru saja akan bersiap-siap pergi misi individu. Lain kali saja ya, Naruto?"

Kedua bahu Naruto langsung turun dengan lemas. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti mau menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berlatih dengan Sakura atau Sasuke saja, hm?" Kakashi memberi saran.

"Sakura- _chan_ sudah ada janji dengan Ino," jawab Naruto. Bibirnya tiba-tiba manyun begitu teringat perlakuan Sasuke tadi. "Dan, Sasuke—" ia menatap ke arah lain sambil mendengus, "—menolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan aku dihadiahi benjolan." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke atas kepala, menunjuk bekas benjolan. Tak mau bilang yang sebenarnya kalau benjolan itu akibat karena dia meniru Sasuke.

Kakashi tertawa tanpa suara di balik maskernya. Sudah bisa membayangkan adegan kekerasan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Kedua muridnya itu memang seperti anjing dan kucing kalau bertemu. Tidak bisa akur. Tapi sebenarnya Kakashi tahu kalau Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam.

"Kakashi _sensei_... _onegai_?" Naruto menyetel wajah memelas penuh harap.

"Maaf ya, Naruto," Telapak tangan Kakashi mengusap puncak kepala Naruto. "Misi ini benar-benar penting."

Naruto tak bersuara. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dengan aura suram di belakang punggungnya, ia terus bergumam, "Lagi-lagi aku harus berlatih sendiri. Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan..."

Mau tak mau, Kakashi jadi merasa bersalah. Tetapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan misi yang didapatnya hari ini. Namun, jika mengingat kalau misalnya ia akan dihantui oleh roh mantan gurunya sekaligus Hokage Keempat, Minato, pasti horor. Dan lebih horor lagi jika ditambah oleh roh Kushina, istri mantan gurunya itu. Yang terkenal dengan sebutan si _Habanero_ yang menakutkan; jika dia marah, rambut merah panjangnya akan melayang-layang di udara seperti ekor sembilan Kyuubi. Wajah Kakashi memucat. Suka tak suka, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto itu anaknya Minato dan Kushina. Pilih mana, mengabaikan Naruto atau dihantui roh kedua orangtua Naruto.

Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kakashi. Kedua tangannya langsung membentuk segel _jutsu_.

 _BOFF!_

 _Kagebunshin_ Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kakashi asli. Naruto menoleh dan berkedip dua kali.

" _Kagebunshin_ -ku ini bisa bertahan sampai malam. Dia yang akan menggantikanku untuk berlatih denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Sepasang mata biru langit Naruto seketika berkilat senang. Senyumannya mengembang lebar. Dengan girang ia melonjak-lonjak sambil berseru, "HOREEE!"

Kakashi menarik nafas lega. Masalah teratasi. Ia bisa pergi misi dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _TRANG!_

Suara _kunai_ dengan _kunai_ beradu terdengar sayup-sayup dari radius seratus meter. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga kalau itu Naruto dan _kagebunshin_ Kakashi yang sedang berlatih di hutan. Tadi ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan gurunya di jalanan, dan diberitahu kalau Naruto minta ditemani berlatih.

Sasuke mendengus. Rasa penasarannya untuk melihat latihan Naruto akhirnya membuat kedua kakinya melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Dari atas dahan salah satu pohon yang lumayan jauh, Sasuke mengawasi dalam diam. Ada sebuah tanah kosong di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi. _Kunai_ - _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ - _shuriken_ bertebaran di tanah dan batang-batang pohon. Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan sengit. Melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak menikmati, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kesal. Jika saja tadi pagi ia tak menolak ajakan Naruto, pasti sekarang ia yang berada di posisi _kagebunshin_ Kakashi. Sayang, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

Satu _shuriken_ Naruto yang beradu dengan _kunai_ kagebunshin Kakashi tiba-tiba melayang ke arah pohon tempat Sasuke sedang mengawasi. Tanpa kentara, Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Sasuke berhitung sampai tiga di dalam hati, sebelum ia kembali mengintip. Untunglah Naruto tak menyadari. Tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau _kagebunshin_ Kakashi sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

 _Bruk!_

Naruto tersungkur di tanah. Sudah kehabisan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ untuk menyerang balik. Apalagi staminanya yang sudah di ambang batas. Peluh keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya. Dan ia bernafas terengah-engah.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya _kagebunshin_ Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng. Memberi tahu lewat isyarat mata kalau ia butuh perpanjangan waktu untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Sedikit kesal saat melihat _kagebunshin_ gurunya itu tidak banjir berkeringat seperti dirinya, apalagi nafasnya yang terlihat masih teratur. Naruto menyadari kalau _genin_ seperti dirinya masih belum mampu melawan _jounin_.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit, Naruto akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Nafasnya sudah berhembus teratur.

"Kakashi _sensei_..." Naruto memulai, setelah sebelumnya ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kata Sakura- _chan_ , aku masih payah dalam hal _genjutsu_."

 _Kagebunshin_ Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker, "Benar apa kata Sakura. Dibanding kau, Sakura sudah bisa mengatasi _genjutsu_."

"Kalau Sasuke?" kejar Naruto. Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi di balik batang pohon mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kalau Sasuke... dia juga sudah bisa mengatasi _genjutsu_. Tetapi, masih di bawah tingkat Sakura," jelas _busnhin_ Kakashi. "Jika melihat perkembangan Sasuke, sepertinya dia bisa melampaui Sakura. Karena _sharingan_ yang dimilikinya itu akan terus meningkat pesat, dia juga bisa menggunakan _genjutsu_."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa _sharingan_ Kakashi _sensei_ juga sama seperti milik Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto langsung membuat _kagebunshin_ Kakashi terdiam. Melihat wajah lugu Naruto, sepertinya muridnya itu tidak sensitif sampai berani melayangkan pertanyaan itu.

" _Sharingan_ di mata kiri ini," telapak tangan _kagebunshin_ Kakashi memegang pelindung dahinya yang menutupi bagian mata kirinya, "diberikan oleh rekan satu timku, dulu. Karena pertarungan, mata kiriku tak berfungsi, kemudian dia memberiku mata _sharingan_ -nya."

"Bagaimana teman Kakashi _sensei_ itu memberikan mata _sharingan_ -nya?" Kepala Naruto setengah miring saat bertanya.

 _Kagebunshin_ Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Didekatinya Naruto dan memegang kedua bahu bocah Kyuubi itu. Setelah mensejajarkan wajahnya, ia berkata dengan wajah seram. "Jika kujelaskan secara detil, kau pasti akan bermimpi buruk malam nanti, Naruto."

Seketika wajah Naruto memucat. Bergidik. Tengkuknya meremang. Sekilas ia bisa membayangkan dirinya terlentang di meja operasi dengan Kakashi yang berpakaian serba putih sambil memegang pisau bedah dan jarum suntik. Horor sekali.

"GYAAAH!" Naruto menjerit histeris. _Kagebunshin_ Kakashi terkekeh-kekeh geli. "Kakashi _sensei_... kau membuatku takut. Aku sudah tidak ingin ditemani berlatih denganmu lagi!"

"Eh?" Satu alis _kagebunshin_ Kakashi terangkat. Dilihatnya Naruto melangkah mundur-mundur dengan wajah yang masih pucat. Mendadak ide jahil terbersit di benak _kagebunshin_ Kakashi. Kebetulan ada Sasuke yang masih terus bersembunyi sambil mengawasi. Kedua kakinya melangkah penuh pasti ke arah Naruto. Ketika punggung Naruto tersandar di sebuah batang pohon, kedua lengan Kakashi langsung mengurung tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Kau benar-benar takut, ya?"

Naruto sudah hampir menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Kakashi _sensei_..." bibirnya yang gemetar tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Kalau kau sudah takut sampai seperti ini..." _kagebunshin_ Kakashi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Bunyi _'BOFF'_ terdengar disertai asap putih. Naruto mengira kalau _kagebunshin_ Kakashi sudah menghilang. Namun sosok itu masih berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi mengubah sosoknya menjadi—

"...Sasuke?"

Jari telunjuk _kagebunshin_ Kakashi yang sudah mengubah sosoknya menjadi Sasuke menempel di tengah pelindung dahi Naruto. "Sekarang, kau sudah tidak takut lagi kan, Naruto?"

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara Sasuke asli yang masih bersembunyi hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kali ini dengan ditemani oleh _kagebunshin_ Sasuke, latihan Naruto berlanjut di tempat berbeda. Di depan air terjun, tempat dulu Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Salah satu _sannin_ legendaris Konoha yang terkenal mesum; suka mengintip para gadis yang sedang mandi. Untunglah Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengikuti jejak guru mesumnya itu.

Dengan _kunai_ di satu tangannya, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Tak jauh di depannya _kagebunshin_ Sasuke terlihat memegang dua buah _shuriken_ di antara jemarinya. Meski sudah tahu kalau itu _kagebunshin_ Kakashi yang sudah mengubah sosoknya menjadi Sasuke, Naruto sudah menganggap yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke asli.

Satu menit.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Dua menit.

 _TRANG!_

 _Kunai_ Naruto berhasil menangkis dua _shuriken_ yang dilayangkan _kagebunshin_ Sasuke. Setelah melempar _kunai_ -nya ke arah _kagebunshin_ Sasuke—yang dengan mudahnya dihindari—keduanya langsung bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Setiap serangan Naruto berhasil dihindari oleh _kagebunshin_ Sasuke, dan dibalas dengan serangan telak. Naruto menyeringai senang, terlihat menikmati sekali pertarungannya dengan _kagebunshin_ Sasuke. Setiap gerakan _kagebunshin_ Sasuke hampir mirip dengan Sasuke asli.

Sementara itu, Sasuke asli yang terus mengawasi dari atas air terjun terus mendecih. Ia tak mempermasalahkan _kagebunshin_ Kakashi yang mengubah sosoknya menjadi dirinya. Karena _kagebunshin_ Sasuke itu tak main-main saat memberi serangan pada Naruto. Tetapi saat melihat wajah senang Naruto, ia semakin bertambah kesal.

Tak mau mengalah, Naruto membentuk segel _jutsu_ dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Jurus andalan Naruto akhirnya keluar. Jurus seribu bayangan.

 _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke memandang sekeliling. _Bunshin-bunshin_ Naruto berdiri di segala penjuru. Di tanah dan di atas dahan-dahan pohon. Sudut bibir _kagebunshin_ Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Pertarungan baru saja dimulai.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara nyaring Sakura terdengar dari ujung jalan. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melambaikan satu tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melirik lewat ekor mata, sebelum mendecih. Tak sampai dua menit, Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan nafas tersengal akibat berlari.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sedang jalan-jalan, ya?"

"Hn."

Meski tahu Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, Sakura tetap berjalan di samping rekan setim yang sejak kecil sudah disukainya itu.

"Tadi aku pergi belanja dengan Ino," Sakura bercerita meski tahu Sasuke tak akan merespon. "Ada diskon besar-besaran di toko yang kami datangi. Dan aku membeli ini untukmu." Diulurkannya sekatung plastik yang berisi tomat-tomat yang tampak segar. Sakura tahu tomat adalah salah satu makanan favorit Sasuke. "Kau mau menerimanya kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tak mungkin menolak. Diterimanya kantung plastik itu dengan wajah datar, tapi tetap ia mengucapkan kalimat sederhana, " _Arigatou_."

 _Inner_ Sakura langsung bersorak-sorak bahagia dalam hati. Kemudian gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Aku juga membeli beberapa _ramen_ instan untuk Naruto. Kalau kuantar ke rumahnya sekarang pasti _okaa_ - _san_ -ku akan memarahiku karena pulang kemalaman. Apa besok saja kuberikan pada dia, ya?"

Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas langsung terulur. "Mana, biar kuantar ke rumahnya."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh terkejut. Tumben sekali Sasuke mau berbaik hati mengantarkan. Jangan-jangan— "Sasuke- _kun_... kau sedang demam, ya?" Kedua matanya membulat.

Sepasang mata Sasuke seketika mendelik. "Kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan dia."

"O-Oh..." Sakura tertawa hambar, sebelum diulurkannya sekantung plastik berisi _ramen_ instan ke arah Sasuke. "Kuharap mereka berdua tidak adu mulut kalau bertemu," gumamnya begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Kagebunshin_ Kakashi yang masih mengubah sosoknya seperti Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto berjalan di sampingnya, bergelayutan manja di lengannya, dalam keadaan mabuk. Diulangi, DALAM KEADAAN MABUK.

Naruto bisa mabuk, karena kesalahannya. Minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di sebuah _minimarket_ , yang dijaga oleh seorang nenek, ternyata mengandung alkohol. Awalnya ia mengira minuman kaleng bergambar jeruk itu hanya minuman biasa. Setelah dicek dengan teliti, di bagian bawah minuman kaleng itu ada tulisan kecil '45 persen alkohol'.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke~ Sasuke~" Dengan suara manja, Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke. Sebagian wajahnya yang menempel di lengan _kagebunshin_ Sasuke menggesek-gesek seperti kucing minta dibelai. Kemudian ia terkikik tanpa sebab. Untunglah Naruto yang sedang mabuk tidak anarkis seperti Rock Lee saat mabuk.

Tak diduga, saat akan berbelok di pertigaan jalan, ketiganya saling bertemu. Sasuke asli membelalak lebar, sebelum wajahnya menggelap. Di depan matanya, Naruto sedang bergelayutan manja dengan wajah merah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," _kagebunshin_ Sasuke buru-buru menjelaskan. "Dia tidak sengaja menelan minuman kaleng yang beralkohol."

"Eh?" Naruto mengucek sebelah matanya, "Ada dua Sasuke?"

" _Chakra_ -ku sudah diambang batas, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Tolong urus dia ya, Sasuke."

 _BOFF!_

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya _kagebunshin_ Sasuke, Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sasuke berdecak. Tak ada pilihan. Didekatinya Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan wajah linglung.

"Berdiri, _Dobe_! Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Naruto mendongak. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat di udara. "Gendong..."

Urat berbentuk pertigaan jalan muncul di pelipis Sasuke. "Berdiri atau kuseret kau."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut manyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping. "Kalau begitu aku akan terus duduk di sini!"

" _Dobe_ —" Sasuke menggeram tertahan, "—terserah kalau kau mau duduk di sini. Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

Dengan kesal Sasuke berbalik. Namun baru lima langkah, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara restleting diturunkan. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya. Mulai dari jaket, kaus hitamnya, dan celana panjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?!"

"Panas~"

Menyadari kalau yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang murni karena dia sedang mabuk, membuat Sasuke mulai frustasi. Bisa jadi masalah krusial kalau Naruto mengumbar aurat di tengah jalan. Jika ada yang melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang— "Sial!" Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke duduk di atas pantat Naruto sebelum bocah Kyuubi itu melucuti celana dalamnya.

"Huaaah! Huaaah!" Kedua tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

" _Urusai_!" bentak Sasuke.

Dua orang pria yang tak sengaja melewati jalan itu seketika mematung. Pemandangan di depan mata mereka terlihat seperti adegan pemerkosaan. Uchiha Sasuke duduk di atas pantat Uzumaki Naruto. Satu tangan Sasuke menahan bahu Naruto, sementara tangannya yang bebas memegang celana bocah Kyuubi itu.

Sasuke lupa cara bernafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih menggelepar, sebelum menatap kedua pria itu.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat."

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengumpulkan pakaian Naruto yang berceceran, sebelum diangkatnya ke atas pundak—seperti karung beras—dan berlari secepatnya dari situ.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggal Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari sambil menggendong Naruto. Ditambah sambil membawa kantung plastik yang berisi tomat dan _ramen_ instan yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke~ aku mau—HOEEEK..."

Belum sempat diturunkan dari gendongan, Naruto tiba-tiba memuntahkan isi perutnya di baju Sasuke. Sasuke mematung dengan wajah seram.

 **.**

 **. .**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke mencuci baju di tempat tinggal yang bukan rumahnya. Terpaksa. Karena jika ia nekat pulang dengan baju yang berbau muntah Naruto, pasti akan dibicarakan orang-orang yang melihat.

Sambil menunggu bajunya kering, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci tomat yang akan dimakannya. Jangan harap ia akan mencuci piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk di samping kran air. Mencuci piring di rumahnya sendiri saja dia selalu malas, apalagi mencuci piring di rumah Naruto.

Keluar dari dapur, Sasuke berhenti saat melihat pakaian kotor dan sampah yang bertebaran. Mendadak lidahnya terasa gatal untuk mencela Naruto karena tempat tinggalnya jorok. Tapi teringat kalau rumahnya sendiri juga sama jorok. Mungkin sudah kodrat kalau makhluk bergender laki-laki tidak ahli dalam hal bersih-bersih rumah.

Dua bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja membuat Sasuke tertarik. Di salah satu bingkai foto ada sosok dirinya, Sakura, dan Naruto serta Kakashi di belakang mereka. Sementara di satu bingkai foto yang lain, ada sosok Naruto dan Iruka. Pria dengan bekas luka horisontal di hidung itu adalah guru kesayangan Naruto saat di akademi. Pria yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Berbeda dengan foto Naruto yang memasang wajah cemberut bersama tim 7, di foto Naruto bersama Iruka, bocah Kyuubi itu tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke tertegun. Jarang sekali ia melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto yang tadinya tidur terlentang di atas kasur bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sesaat ia memandangi punggung Sasuke. Kemudian dengan terhuyung-huyung Naruto melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sa~ su~ ke~"

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Sebagian wajah Naruto yang menempel di punggung telanjangnya menggesek-gesek. Perasaan asing itu tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua mata Sasuke melotot saat ia menoleh ke bagian selatan tubuhnya dan melihat tonjolan di balik celana putih yang dipakainya. Kenapa dia bisa langsung _horny_ hanya dengan bersentuhan kulit dengan Naruto?!

Gawat! Buru-buru Sasuke melepas pelukan erat Naruto yang seperti lintah.

"Sasuke~ aku ingin berciuman~"

"HEH!" Dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. "KAU SEDANG MABUK!"

Naruto langsung terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, baru sadar kalau sudah bersikap kasar. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh di kedua pipinya.

"Hiks—Sasuke, kau membenciku, ya?"

Seketika Sasuke tak berkutik. Semakin merasa bersalah melihat Naruto yang menangis. "Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu!"

Ajaib, tangisan Naruto langsung berhenti begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sambil mendecih. Rona merah di kedua pipinya sudah menjalar hingga telinga.

Tawa Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh. Untuk sesaat Sasuke seperti merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Dalam pandangannya sekarang Naruto terlihat manis.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk dari jendela di samping tempat tidur. Bisa jadi masalah kalau Naruto terkena flu, karena bocah Kyuubi itu hanya memakai celana pendek. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidur, merangkak naik dengan kedua lutut, dan menutup jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke tak menduga begitu ia baru saja berbalik, Naruto tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya. Punggung Sasuke langsung mencium kasur empuk di bawahnya dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu... lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, Sasuke..."

Kedua mata Sasuke tak berkedip. Naruto tersenyum seperti di foto yang tadi dilihatnya. Manis. Sangat manis. Bocah Kyuubi itu merendahkan wajahnya, menempelkan sebagian wajahnya di dada kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke... jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali..."

"Ini semua salahmu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan kening mengerut. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto. Mengelus-elus pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian tangannya merayap ke tengkuk Naruto, membawa wajah itu mendekat. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam ketika bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Katanya orang yang sedang mabuk akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Jadi, yang dikatakan Naruto sejak tadi—

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke, sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan.

Entah Sasuke harus merasa lega atau kesal saat melihat Naruto sudah tertidur di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aduuuh..."

Keesokan paginya Naruto terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut sakit. Kedua matanya mengerjap, sebelum memandang sekeliling. Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap dua pelindung dahi yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Dengan kening mengernyit, diraihnya satu pelindung dahi yang ia tahu bukan miliknya.

"Punya siapa ini?"

Pintu diketuk seseorang dari luar. Naruto menoleh terkejut. Menebak-nebak siapa yang datang. Dengan satu tangan yang memegang kepalanya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Ternyata yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah—

"Sasuke?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Terkejut. Tak menyangka.

"Pelindung dahiku tertinggal di atas meja nakasmu." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Eh?!" Naruto tercengang. "Kenapa pelindung dahimu bisa tertinggal di tempat tinggalku? Memangnya kau datang kemarin?"

Kedua mata Sasuke yang sempat membulat langsung menyipit. "Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Yang kuingat aku berlatih dengan _kagebunshin_ Kakashi _sensei_ , lalu dia mengubah sosoknya menjadi kau. Kemudian kami makan di Ichiraku Ramen, lalu aku ditraktir minuman kaleng."

Sasuke mendecih. Jadi, Naruto tidak ingat semua kejadian saat mereka bersama kemarin?

"Tapi..." Naruto menatap ke arah lain, "rasanya hatiku terasa ringan hari ini. Apa mungkin semalam aku mengatakan semua hal yang selama ini kusimpan sendiri, ya?" Ia bermonolog sendiri, sebelum memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tak berkedip. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau harus membayar semuanya, karena semalam sudah membuatku terlihat seperti pemerkosa di tengah jalan dan kau juga muntah di bajuku."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar.

"Masih belum ingat?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya, _Dobe_."

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke merangsek masuk. Satu kakinya langsung menutup pintu tanpa menoleh. Sementara satu lengannya menyeret Naruto menuju tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:  
** Rencananya fanfiksi ini akan dipublikasikan hari Minggu lalu, tapi karena koneksi inet sedang labil makanya nggak jadi, dan baru ada kesempatan hari ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain. :)


End file.
